


Stalker

by IcePrincess11



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ends up being adorable, Get to the story already, I almost ran out of time to make this and so there's no yaoi to it, It's L's birthday so yeah, Lawlight fluff, Light had no idea, M/M, Well no porn anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcePrincess11/pseuds/IcePrincess11
Summary: Light's got a stalker. He watches over Light daily, and then at some point the two meet. Light never asks his birthday, which ends up in a fluffy apology later. Rated T because Wynaut? (Wait no, wrong fandom, this isn't Pokémon...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, L!

Stalker  
The cameras hidden within the pristine room gave him full access to what was going on inside. Day after day he watched the teenager come into the room and get started on his homework, completely oblivious to the mini-cameras waiting for him to make a move. 

“You're perfect…” he mumbled through a bite of strawberry cake, watching the precise ways the teenager wrote down an answer. Truly, he was perfect, with his bright eyes and his shining auburn hair. There was no reason for Light Yagami to ever be imperfect. 

The problem with being perfect is that you might have someone watching you daily. 

But, he was Kira. Light’s stalker had to admit this to himself every time he found himself getting excited over the calculating look in Light’s eyes. There was only one reason to watch Light 24/7, and it's because he was Kira. 

Since when were things ever that simple?

He started noticing more about Light. Light always got perfect grades. Light always finished his homework by 17:00. Light was never late to school. Light had a boyfriend. 

That last one, though, was something Light’s stalker didn't appreciate. ‘I don't want you to see anyone but me,’ he thought. And so he started asking Soichiro Yagami if he would please bring his son to work with him to get an advantage on the Kira case.

It was so much harder to contain himself with Light around, though. He started silently swooning every time Light muttered his pseudonym under his breath. ‘Ryuzaki.’ It was so perfect, so sexy in Light’s subtle accent, that he couldn't keep himself under control. 

And so Light became imprisoned under the assumption that he was Kira. He had to keep watching, searching for any sign of the murderer. It wasn't there. 

Oh, but it was. 

He watched constantly, staring into the screen. He watched when Light slept, watched with he woke up (with or without some type of morning wood that left his stalker hypnotized), and watched when the boy so much as blinked. ‘Sexy. He's so sexy.’

“Ryuzaki,” Soichiro said to him one day, “I'm pretty sure that Light isn't that suspicious. Isn't it time to let him out?”

He frowned. How dare Soichiro tell him when to let out his suspect? “He’ll come out when I'm completely sure that he isn't Kira, which may not be anytime soon.”

Then it wasn't just Light’s father asking. Matsuda kept wondering aloud, and eventually ‘Ryuzaki’ devised a plan to make sure that his cute little Light-kun wasn't Kira. It involved a gun filled with blanks, a car, and a cunning amount of acting from Soichiro that ended up scaring the shit out of Light when he realized it wasn't real. And then Light was back to working by Ryuzaki.

At some point he could no longer contain himself. He pounced on something Light said, created a clever excuse to get everyone but Light out for the evening, and started preparing to have a type of ‘fun’ with the teen.

Light, however, was nowhere near prepared. He frowned as Ryuzaki locked the door behind the Task Force. “What are you doing?” he asked, silently hoping that this was all because Ryuzaki wanted to work. But of course it wasn't. 

“Light-kun doesn't know what today is?” Ryuzaki replied. 

“Nope, Light-kun has no idea what today is, other than Halloween.” Light sighed. “Is there something I'm missing here?”

To Light’s surprise, Ryuzaki looked somewhat sad. “Today would be my birthday…” he mumbled, strolling to the refrigerator to grab a piece of cake that he would drown his slight sorrows in. 

‘Of course he wouldn't know. I’ve deliberately never told him. But I can't help from feeling a little sad...that, in all the months we've worked together, he's never asked about my birthday.’ Ryuzaki took a bite of the cake. It tasted bland in a way. This was his favourite flavour and yet, the thought of Light not knowing his birthday removed the sweetness from the treat. He placed it on the counter. 

Warm arms enveloped him. Light was...hugging him?! This couldn't be happening. This wasn't anything near what he had predicted would happen. Despite everything he tried to do, his heart wouldn't stop pounding and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening. “I know this is sudden and stuff, but...I'm really sorry, L.”

L. Light had never called him L. It was always Ryuzaki-this and Ryuzaki-that. Then again, he had only himself to blame, so he couldn't complain about that. 

“It's all right, Kira.” ‘Goddammit! Why would you say that?’

“Really.” Light frowned and pulled away from L. 

He sighed. “Okay, fine, maybe that was uncalled for.”

Light leaned closer to him. L felt his face heating up a little bit as Light grabbed his shoulders and turned L to face him. Just a little more leaning and then finally, their lips collided. ‘You're such a good kisser, Kira…’

Light pulled back. “So you didn't have to work with me, right? I should leave. My dad is probably waiting for me outside the hotel.”

L nodded. “Right. You should go, Light.”

“Happy birthday.” Light took his leave afterwards, leaving L in a daze behind him. ‘Happy birthday.’

Hmm. Maybe now L could admit that he had been a bit of a stalker earlier.


End file.
